LED lamps are commonly known and widespread lighting devices as efficient alternatives for incandescent bulbs.
However, currently available LED lamps are not suitable to be connected to multi switches. In particular, as a small leakage current flows even if a multi switch arrangement is in the switched off state, an LED lamp connected to a multi switch arrangement still lights or at least flickers.
In particular, and referring to non-dim low power LED lamps, there is no solution known to the above mentioned problem but these lamps are specified not to be suitable with a multi switch arrangement.